Who's your perfect match?
by Darkness-InA-Ninja
Summary: Well Nya chose Cole, so I minus will have someone else. To the perfect match console! (Jay X Kai)
1. The Results are Shocking

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

 **Anyway there is mentions of plasmashipping but nothing else. So yeah… read on if you like**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any characters but…. I wish I did! If I did probably not be a kids choice but still Lego! XD**

"Hurry up Lloyd!" I yelled back at the green ninja that was falling behind. "You take forever!" My eyes searched the room for the Perfect Match Console that Cyrus created. The machine that destroyed my -stable- relationship with Nya. Why did she chose him? Love isn't perfect there will be times when you fight and scream. That's what it is, right? Not all perfect.

"Jay I think we're on the wrong floor!" Lloyd shouted snapping me out of my thoughts, his figure soon appearing behind me. I looked at him them studied the room one last time.

"No Lloyd. The machine was on the first level. This is the first level." I stated and gestured to the floor, "You see? We came in by there. There's stairs but that won't change much." I walked ahead, he nodded and followed me. The flashlight in his hand shaking as he light the way.

Guess he must be nervous. I mean I am. My reason and his were the same: to see who our perfect match is. So we went into the now work- in-progress Borg tower to investigate and find out. Only problem was the machine wasn't easy to find. Nya told me where it was but I didn't quite pay close attention to her. Seeing as she picked dirt head over me. *sighs* Anyways, we just have to find this ourselves. We can do that.

"Jay, I think I see it." The blonde pulled my hood causing me to stop. I turned and looked at the direction he was pointing. My eyes widen.

"By golly you found it!" I exclaimed and we both ran over to it. I eyed the contraption. Reminded me of a pinball machine with hearts all around. Nice.

"How are we going to start it?" My friend asked and I told him to pass me the cord that connected to the outlet. Once I had it in my hands, it was engulfed by electricity. My blue lighting traveled inside it and before I knew it the appliance powered on glowing blue.

"Well you first." He smiled and motioned me to step on the platform. Well I really did try. But my feet would not budge. I was frozen. I stammered to say, "... I-I can't. Why don't you?" What is wrong with me? This was the mission now I'm just too much of a wuss. Ugh why Jay!

"Um okay. Okay." Lloyd gulped and took my place. He lifted one leg then the other and both were on. The platform heart lit up and music came from it. A computer voice began to speak," Hello Lloyd. You are a confident and brave young leader. You refuse to let your father down and continues to fight for Ninjago. Analyzing match now..." We waited as a ding plays and hearts glowed.

Lloyd looked as a face began to form. A hologram of a young girl, with hair to her back. She was pretty and wore a smile. I looked over at him and he smiled. A happy one. "Who's that?" I inquired.

"I know her Jay!" Lloyd jumped and danced a happy jig, which gained laughter. "She comes to the tea shop. I always serve her. She smiles at me every day and leaves waving goodbye!" The smile never left. "Yes yes yes!" He danced yet again. Heh what a child.

"Congrats Lloyd. I guess now you know what's in store." I elbowed him playfully. He chuckled and got off the machine.

"Your turn." He went behind me and pushed me right on it.

"W-wait" it started to glow and the voice spoke yet again, "Jay you are an intelligent and comical young man. You refuse to let others bring you down. Analyzing match now..." The same routine happened and we waited. Oh Spinjitzu master I'm so nervous, I thought. Then the hologram came up again and the person was...

...

The...

...

Person...

...

"Jay...?"

...

Was...

...

Eyes widen.

...

Mouth agape.

...

It was Kai.

...

"KAI!"


	2. Are you sure those are mine?

**Well here's the second one! Enjoy and thanks for all those wonderful comments! Comments, favs, and follows keep me going XD**

 **Yet again I do say this has plasmashipping and things may change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago but Lego does. I do own this story and idea.**

 **Darkness-InA-Ninja**

 **"Oh boy here we go again." I said as my eyes become half circles. Dang it Kai. There he goes again, watching Skylor with widen love-struck red orbs. Garmadon had to say something, he couldn't just kept qui-** ****

 **Whoa whoa hey...** **  
** **I don't remember that scene like that at ALL!** ****

 **What's with my memories?!**

-

"Jay?" I heard Lloyd clear his throat. Almost forgot about him. Well this is happening. This is humiliating.

"KAI!" I turned my head to look at him. "It can't be." I shook my head, quickly got off the platform and well I... I ran.

Don't yell at me! I couldn't face him. Not now. I'm confused myself. I can't explain anything to him. I mean what on Ninjago was that machine saying?!

"Jay!"

I have a crush on Kai!

No way!

"Wait up!"

We're best friends! Also not to mention that his sister is my ex-girlfriend! How weird will that be and awkward. Plus I saw Nya and me in the future, together, on that day we went to look for the tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master. I can't believe this.

Kai and I can't possibly end up together. Man I should never have done this. I shouldn't have come here.

"Don't make me chase you!"

Curiosity kills the cat, they say. Well curiosity just killed me! It killed Kai and I's friendship. It will. I-I mean I just can't be with Kai.

He's been my best friend for what feels like forever. If I tell him this- which I most likely will never mention EVER again after leaving today - he'll hate me. Or worse laugh at me! Or tell Nya! Oh my First Spinjitzu Master I'm going to faint.

"Okay I'm chasing you!"

Okay I got to breathe. Nothing bad is going to happen. I need to chill as and talk it out. I tend to panic but I'm not doing that this time. Especially not when the kid's around.

"Okay Jay listen," Lloyd catches up breathing heavily. He bends down a bit, palms resting on his knees. "Okay I'm good." Green ninja sits down next to me by the stairs. "K- I won't tell I promise."

"Thanks." I looked at him.

He smiled at me when I looked over at him. "This console could be wrong you know. I mean it's outdated and old."

"Thanks for trying to help." I spoke out, "But I know you don't want that to be true." I shuffled my feet uncomfortably fiddling with my fingers. For the first time in forever I didn't want to talk. I had nothing to say in this tricky conversation.

He chuckled, "That's true. But you know I don't judge. I just don't want you to feel embarrass..."

Too late

"Or that this has to be something you hide. I accept you bro. And Kai I'm sure won't hate you..."

I'm gay. Great it's settled. Since he's saying that. I'm I? Wait how do I know? Wait! Ugh brain hurts again!

"And another thing-"

"Lloyd please stop you are making my head swirl around in circles." I interrupted before he could continue which I think he's thankful for.

"Oh heh sorry. What's up?" He got up and started walking down the steps.

I mimicked, "I don't know. I just don't know. I'm thinking a lot. I mean I don't like Kai like that...  
I don't think- I can't ponder anything right now."

Rest assure that we are both totally uncomfortable right now.

-

 **"You're right. He is better." Kai snickered and I chuckled quietly.** ****

 **This is awesome. Not only Zane's pirate voice prank but that little time we two spent together. I got to admit it was nice not focusing my thoughts entirely on Nya. And him not focusing on Lloyd either. Just a time to relax and enjoy each other's company.** ****

 **Both of us deserved a time to take a breather.** ****

 **I mean Lloyd's possession sucks and all but Kai sharing a laugh with me felt well. It definitely relieved some of the tension about retrieving this sword of sanctuary. Fail and hope is lost. Yeah I'm going to panic. But after that good moment I feel a bit more calm and ready to head into the unknown.** ****

 **I felt safe.** **  
** **Kai made me feel safe.** ****

 **I smiled at his direction, clearly noticing my cheeks getting warmer. He still looked at the screen and tuned in on the plan. Okay what's with me? Warm cheeks?! I looked away quickly and cleared my throat.** ****

 **Again I say. What's with my memories?!** ****

 **That didn't happen!** ****

 **Did it?**

-

"At least you know what's in store, am I right?" Lloyd joked. He's "helping" by lighten the mood. Not really. No

"I guess so." I faked a slight chuckle and reached the last step.

"Yeah. Well we better get back to the shop before anyone comes looking." What I'm I going to do when I get there? When I come face-to-face with Kai?! "Plus I'm pretty sure we got training."

"Yeah don't want to come home with a bunch of worried people asking us questions." I nodded, forming my dragon and riding right on top of it.

"Precisely. And my mom will get mad. I don't need to see that in the morning." The power master flied off and I followed into the skies.

"Agree." He flied ahead of me, speeding in flight. I reluctantly tried to keep up. "I don't need to see Kai in the morning."


	3. Please tell me I didn't wake HIM up!

**Hey guys! Long time no see hehe... Sorry for a really long update, internet and word is killing me but now i know about Google Docs so it'll go faster! Yay celebrate!**

 **Anyways thanks for the reviews and loving my story, those really help. if you have wattpad i do too! This story is there so no one copied me. i'll try to update faster. i'm working on a Nycole fanfic if you want to read and a Ninjago AU fic.**

 **Well enjoy and disclaimer: i don't own Ninjago. if i did Kai and Jay would be together and Nya and Cole. Also it would have dark themes at times.**

* * *

Well i guess i know how Nya felt after she left me and found her new / true / love. What? i came close, second place. Anyways... And how quickly she got over the old and into the new. The pull is definitely strong.

i can't stop thinking about it. About him. And i can't stop denying it. Denying my feelings. Curse that machine!

i've never had these feelings before. Ever. So where the freak did they come from?! Why the freak did they come?! Why the freak are they staying?!

Man i got to breath *inhales and exhales* okay much better. i was a bit relaxed before when i thought it over but now i'm freaking out. Thinking about it all over again is making me shake hard. The reins are shaking like crazy and i'm sure my dragon doesn't like it. He's looking at me and i chuckled nervously letting the grip on my reins go. Guess somewhere inside me, i'm over this.

That machine has got to be some kind of master of love. i swear on my life-well on that rock over there, that the console has some sort of elemental powers of matchmaking. if that is even an element or a power someone can possess. it's like pinkish-red rays of love goes inside me and makes me go head over heels for Kai right away. Just like Nya and Cole. That explains my memories being changed. My feelings about my best friend being changed.

"Heads up Jay." Lloyd informed me and pointed ahead to our home.

Ooooohhhh we are so close to the bounty.

Aaaaaaaaa...And we are here.

So the green ninja and i made it back to the bounty rather quickly on our elemental dragons. Despite the fact that i was reluctantly flying "fast". if you can call it fast. i was not at all eager to get here anytime soon but too late to run away now.

Guess it's time to just see whatever happens next.. And i'm shaking.

"Come on Jay you'll be alright." i heard the kid speak reassuringly, looking back towards me. He's right i'm being ridiculous. So i mentally slap myself and with a quick 'Thanks' to Lloyd, we get ready to land.

When we did land onto the Destiny's bounty it was quite quiet. Too quiet. Our dragons vanished and we landed right on deck hearing the loud noise of our feet making contact to the floor. That's how silent it was. i looked around but then turned to look up at the bridge where it was empty.

"Didn't you say we had training?" i asked the blonde, talking back over my shoulder.

"i thought we did. i'm sure we do. Where's everyone?" He inquired as if i knew.

i shrugged. Worried, Lloyd and i checked around the rest of the ship. i found out that everyone was actually still sleeping, all tucked in bed waiting to be awaken by the alarms that would ring in less than 15 mins or so, "Hmm i could've sworn it was pass 6 o'clock."

When i met up with Lloyd he told me that Sensei Wu however was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in his private quarters or at the bridge. At the kitchen, his teapot and cup of warm tea were waiting for the old man on the counter of the kitchen, "Weird."

"Definitely." The green ninja nodded then left me to go back to examine the scene.

Lloyd began to ponder harder where Sensei could've wondered off too and went to check in his room for any clues. As for i. Well i went back to my quarters, or my shared quarters with the other guys. i tiptoed quietly past Cole first but that light sleeper had begun to turn to ignore the creaks my steps made.

At the same time, i made my way pass Zane's bed. Their beds are right beside each other. There the nindroid was sitting cross legged, snoring softly in his sleep. When he came to view earlier i thought he was awake. i thought he was staring at me so it gave me a slight fright that i jumped. i chuckled embarrassing at that moment. Fortunately, no one was awake.

i continued past the sleeping figures but stopped when i saw the brunette.

He was lying on his stomach, his face to the side and one arm hanging off the bed. i can't sleep like that heh. He looked like he was having a rather pleasant dream, i wonder what about. i stood there for a few, thinking and staring. Whoa Wait! This is creepy. Oh no it's starting. Just like when Nya was watching Cole. She told me about the time with the kids. And now i'm watching Kai. i shook my head quickly, not even caring to keep quiet anymore i headed to my bed.

i fell onto the comfy bed mattress, sighing. i'm not really sure if it was a tired one or a happy one: happy for i wouldn't have to talk to a certain someone yet or tired since i haven't slept all night. i rolled over to my side and opened the desk drawer, one arm reached out to retrieve my phone and blue headphones. i placed the ear buds in my ears and pressed a button on my phone screen to start listening to the random song that had come on.

"i fooled around and fell in love!" sang Elvin Bishop.

"Aw you got to be kidding me!" i shouted in a high tone and took of my headphones, throwing them and my phone to the side.

"Quiet!" i felt the pillow come in contact with my face. Good aim, i thought as both of my hands had reached up to remove it. i sat up to see Cole get comfortable once again, using his hands as a replacement pillow.

"You be quiet." i responded back and threw the pillow for it to only land on the floor, not close to the earth ninja at all. A snicker soon following, "Oh shut up."

i just realized. i quickly looked towards the red queen bed and saw as the sleeper began to move. i saw Kai shuffle in his sleep and heard Zane say in a calm voice, "i suggest that you decrease the volume of your music when you are listening. it could damage your hearing and when you are not listening please be respectful to those -"

"Trying to sleep numbskull!" The earth ninja complained, interrupting the nindroid.

Who cares about them. Oh my gosh i was disturbing Kai's slumber. i quickly went to turn off the music. Stumbling like an idiot, i accidentally higher the volume which Cole sighed in annoyance. i chuckled nervously and hit the opposite button, "Hehe sorry."

When that embarrassing scene was over, i went back down to lying on my bed. i turned my head to glance at Kai to notice that he still had his eyes close in sleep. i smiled softly at him and also closed my eyes. He is so cute in his sleep! How he smiles at his dreams and how he hugs his pillow tightly. i wish i could be the that pillo- WHAT I'm I SAYING?! That machine has some powerful magic i swear!

Ding! RiNG! DiNNNNNNG!

Perfect.

"UGH!" That was Cole.

"Good morning brothers." Zane. And one left.

He said nothing. Just placed the pillow on top of his head, pushing it from the sides so it could block out the noise. Well at least lower the volume of it.

"Dang it." i said lastly and tiredly. I yawned and my wearily gaze drifted from Kai to the door as it opened wildly to reveal Nya with a worried expression.

"Guys Sensei's missing."

* * *

 **So I've changed this story for it could have a deeper plot of my predictions of Skybound before it aired and i saw it. So good a season. TBH i didn't cry when Nya died ( because she's with Jay) but i did cry when Kai hid his face in sadness! OMFG Crying like crazy for him DX ( It became my wallpaper)**

 **Well hope you enjoyed reading. i'm out peace :3**

 **~ Darkness_InA_Ninja**


	4. Thinking Hurts Most of the Time

Chapter 4: Thinking hurts most of the Time

Well we headed into the Bridge after Nya informed us of our missing sensei. Since I was already ready, I had gone earlier than the rest and met up with Lloyd. He held a sheet of parchment with black ink all over. "What's that?" I asked. He better not say paper I swear. The writing was chicken scratch to me but he could read it. Anyways he did and told me that it was proof that sensei was taken.

"It seems to be a ransom note. But it doesn't ask for money." He finished saying just in time for the rest to catch up.

"A ransom note?" My breathe cut short. He had to be right next to me. Didn't he? I mean when is he not? Why can't Zane or Cole take his place? Or Zane at least. I looked away from him and caught the earth ninja standing next to Nya in the back. His arm over her shoulders and they seemed to be giggling. Wrong place, wrong time guys. Guess he's trying to calm her down or something. Spinjitzu Master, get a room. Anyways, the nindroid was on the other side of me with a serious expression. Lloyd in front of all of us

I saw Lloyd grin and move his pupils to Kai and then I. When I glanced at Kai he was looking at Nya and Cole, with the same annoyed and overprotective expression he used to give me. *rolls eyes* He's so overprotective. I like that about him. I kind of miss him spying on me. All his attention on- NO! Listen to Lloyd. There goes them rays again!

When I tuned in, "else. But I don't know what. They just left this letter and map." He held up the map to show us. A big fat 'X' in the middle and on the left 'start'. I'm no expert with treasure maps but I know Ninjago geography and I'm pretty sure that place is the Sea of Sand.

"The location is the Sea of Sand." Zane had confirmed my thoughts as he put his arm up to point at it.

"Why the Sea of Sand? There's nothing there." Cole commented folding his arms across his chest, observing the map.

Nya had elbowed him, "Jay's family is there. Ed & Edna's Junkyard."

I nodded, "Yeah, what could possibly be there?". I soon grew worried for my parents. I hope they're okay and what does this have to do with them? There better be something else in the Sea of Sand this kidnapper wants. "Could the ones that got Wu be getting them too?" I voiced my concern. Okay calm down, their alright. Don't think negative. Power of positive thinking, am I right?

Lloyd shrugged. "I don't know but we should go now," The kid had read my mind, "Let's get our stuff and head out on our dragons." We all nodded in unison and turned to leave.

I stopped feeling a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to see him. Kai had a soft smile on his face and I could just tell that he was telling me that everything was going to be alright. And I believed him. Oh man! My cheeks! I smiled back nervously and turned -not taking note that the doorway was a few inches on my left- and bumped into the wall. I just love embarrassing myself!

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask as he moved closer to help me out. I swear he chuckled and I did too. In a nervous manner.

I placed a hand on my forehead, "I'm swell!" That came out louder than I wanted it to, "Sorry. I mean I'm okay and- I gotta go." This time I went out the door before he can question anything and literally ran towards the bunk. My mind screaming...

I HATE THAT STUPID MACHINE!

I'm gonna go kill myself now.

Well I managed to avoid seeing him as we got our masks and pauldrons on. He was in a conversation with Lloyd about the plan. After that on the dragons, I merely flew faster than all of them. My excuse: I was worried for my parents. What? It's true. Can't I be worried for them and run away from Kai? Anyways the ride was pretty quiet. I can hear the faint conversations of the ninja behind me- some calling me to slow down. I ignored and instead became trapped with my own thoughts. That's dangerous.

Who could've drawn the map and why my parents place? Could they have something this villain wants? I'm pretty sure they don't. My parents are pretty good people and haven't done anything to anyone. Especially my mom. Hmm I wonder what my mom would say about Nya being with Cole. I haven't really mentioned our relationship status in my calls. I mean she did like Nya and all. She even said she was perfect for me. Boy was she wrong. My dad would suggest to move on and build a new relationship. Cue Kai popping into my mind.

*sighs* I loosened my reins on my dragon as we approached our destination. The guys and Nya catching up behind me. We came closer to the ground and about a few inches above it our dragons disappeared and we quietly advanced towards the entrance.

I'm trying to upgrade my vocabulary, but when talking do you really do it?

Any who, I peered inside the gates with Lloyd behind me and we saw nothing or heard anything. But there was a sound approaching us, a vehicle with pretty bright lights.

"Jay?" A loud familiar woman voice had inquired with a loud vroom coming afterwords. I turned to see my parents arriving. They were fine! I ran to them. When my dad jumped down from the car seat I embraced him. Then to my mom as well. The ninja removing their masks and walking closer. Oh my mask! I lifted it up. "I didn't know you were visiting today."

"Gee son what were ya doing? Spying on the junk?" My dad and mom laughed, as they waved to company behind me.

"I thought you guys were in danger." I explained to them, calming myself a bit to see that they /really/ were okay.

My mom smiled as she took a step closer and hugged me again. I hugged back and soon she - seperated? Separated? - let me go to look at me. She spoke, "Oh we're okay son. Just went out with ya father to fetch some thingy-ma-bobs. Why don't you all come in and I'll make us some snacks? And we can talk."

"That sounds nice." Nya spoke up, with the rest of the Ninja nodding in agreement. My mom smiled, heading towards the door with my dad, unlocking it and allowing us to enter. I stayed behind as the rest went in first. My mom beside me and I watched her watch Nya heading in. Oh she's gonna ask questions.

There's like this thing about my mom when she wants to talk. Her bottom lip moves like she's thinking of what to say and then she speaks, fast like she was waiting a hundred years for her voice to be heard. "Hmm Jay, why isn't Nya with you?" Told ya.

"Well mom, funny story actually." I cleared my throat and looked over to catch her gaze. "Nya and I broke up." The last part came out quite quiet.

"Speak up, sweetie. Mommy's hearing isn't as strong as when she was 20." She pointed to her ear as she said that.

Great. "Nya and I aren't together anymore." I said too fast. She looks annoyed.

"Jay-"

"Nya and I broke up!" I finally spoke up and told her. As expected, her mouth hung open shock. "I'm sorry, mom. I should've told you but I was scared you would be upset. Like right now."

She was quiet (that's never good) and she looked at me. Her stare made me uncomfortable and I looked down at the floor. My gaze went back on her when she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Jay, it's alright. Not all relationships work out don'tcha know. I'm sorry that it didn't work but I'm sure you'll find someone else.

Yeah you have no idea *wink wink*

"You just don't keep secrets from your mother because you should never be afraid to tell me anything. I tell you everything." My mom finished with a pinch to my cheek. I rubbed it and thanked her and we both headed after the rest.

I wonder how she'll react if I told her that Kai was my perfect match. Hey also mom, now I'm in love with her brother. Isn't that weird? Ugh. That's gonna be super weird. What is she gonna say? What about Dad?! Nope! Never gonna happen. These rays just need to stop coming after me!

She even tried to correct Pixal. I recall that time with Pixal saying that Cole was Nya's perfect match and her objecting. Wow the robot could've easily said who mine was. Been like... 'Jay's perfect match is... beep bop poop Kai'. How would have everyone reacted? How would Kai react?! Then what was happening right now would've happened but differently... of course I wouldn't know what the result would be with me and him. Would I have been with him? Would we be dating?!

Whoa I don't think so! Right?!

Okay I'm done thinking. I'm just going to focus on Wu and not on- well that. All my thoughts on Wu now.

AndprobablyKai!


	5. Maybe Its for the Best that I Fell

Chapter 5: Maybe it's for the best that I fell

"Sure thing Mom. Uh no more secrets." And with that said, she hugged me and headed inside to make some snacks.

Great. Now I feel bad. But I'm- I guess I'm just not ready. I mean I don't even know myself. To tell her about Kai is a big thing. Ya know?

It's not like this stupid machine, with its stupid love rays can control me. Pfft totally not possible at all.

So now I just need to stay focus on Sensei. His disappearance has some sort of connection with my family's junkyard. I began to walk through the gates and spotted my dad working on something near the trailer. The rest must have followed my mom inside, probably eager for her snacks, except for Zane.

"Hey bud. Whatcha looking at?" I asked as Zane looked at me, away from the floor.

"I am scanning for any indications that can assist us in the search for Sensei Wu." He informed me. I told him I'll help him search. "If you find anything. Call me."

"You got it." I gave him a thumbs up and then went on my way looking around the junk.

Junk pile by junk pile, nothing stood out. Seems like nothing out of the ordinary. Just a lot of junk where junk is supposed to be. Not one thing out of place. The thingy-what-za-badoo was right where I left it three days ago.

 _So why did the map lead us here?_ I thought to myself. Is it my parents? This place? The sand?! Ugh!

My mind was all blank. Coming up with nothing. Nothing to help us at all. "Thanks for nothing brain!" I sighed, frustrated. Zane seemed to have found nothing so far. How can I beat a nindroid? So I turned to head towards the trailer.

I stopped in my tracks since Lloyd was approaching me. A map in one hand and a half eaten cookie in the other. "Hey Jay. Find anything?" He asked with a mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Gross. And no. I did not find anything." His smile had begun to fade. Oh no kid don't cry. Um. "But Zane's scanning for anything. So maybe he did." Saved it.

He smiled. A small one. But hey it's something. "Great! Well we should all be out here soon to join you guys on the search. Even Kai." He sang Kai's name and chuckled.

I sent him a glare, "Cut it out Lloyd. Kai and I are just friends. Close friends."

"/Close/ friends. Like I mean-" He continued to talk but I muted him out.

My attention had turned to Kai when he stepped out of the trailer...With my mom. My mom and Kai were talking. Since when do they talk?! He's laughing. She's laughing. What are they talking about?! Another embarrassing story of me. Oh no! Nononononono

"Ah no shut up."

"Jay I'm just kidding."

"No! Not you!" I looked over at Lloyd then at my mom, pointing behind him so he could turn and see.

He saw, dropping the map on the floor. "No way! Does she know?"

"No I didn't tell her anything. Just that Nya and I broke up."

"Well I heard that sometimes parents can know stuff that their kid keep secret. They know the look you give to someone you like. Maybe your look was just way too easy to read and she knows. Mother knows best *coughs* Tangled *coughs* Ow!" Is Lloyd seriously telling me this? "Ow again!" I smacked the back and his head. Twice.

"Are you nuts? That's not possible Lloyd. And even if it were, though it isn't, my mom wouldn't say a thing."

"Are you sure?" He rubbed the back of his head

"Positive- oh crap!" I turned away to look at Lloyd. I hadn't even noticed. I was still looking at them. For waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long (Perfect amount of A's right?) My mom waved at me and Kai smiled.

"Oh he's coming now." The kid said looking over his shoulder at me. "He's coming for you!" Lloyd pointed at me and laughed.

He's begging to get hit again. Next time. Anyways back to freaking out, "Can it Lloyd. I'm not here. Okay?" I went to run behind the junk pile but like I said- I JUST LOVE EMBARRASSING MYSELF!

I'm dead.

R.I.P

Jay Michael Walker

Beloved Ninja, elemental master, inventor, model builder dabbler, cook (sort off), poet (not anymore), son, and COWARD.

Cause of death:

Died of embarrassment. Tripping over a can of oil to get away from the one he loved.

Whoa wait! I meant has confused feelings for!

"Jay are you okay?" Kai asked as he finally reached Lloyd and I. A chuckle escaping his lips. I guess it could've been worse. I mean Cole was bursting of laughter in the distance. Even though it sounded like it was right next to me.

"Jay! Look!" Lloyd kicked my side, gently, and bent down next to my fallen form.

I am not moving at all. Not looking up at all. Nope! My face faced ( lol weird ) the floor. Sand going up my nose and into my mouth. I'll be fine. This is fine. Just let me lie here on the floor for days.

"Jay you solved it!"

"I'm sorry what Kai?" I turned my head to the sound of Kai's voice. An obvious confused look on my face.

I can see Lloyd smile. I objected, "I'm just seeing what he wants—I mean what you both wanted."

Kai continued, "The oil you spilled-

"Tripped on." I moved my face back into the sand.

"—it's showing us where we have to go next."


End file.
